Star Trek: Exile
by DarlecPrime
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. In this case 'hell' is a space station in the Klingon/Federation Neutral Zone called Drozana. This is a story of one man's fall from grace, set in the Star Trek Online universe.
1. Chapter 1

I had been awake for hours. The subtle pain still rolling across my body had seen to that. Not that I would've slept long anyways. Darlec Prime had a thirty hour day, but I've never felt the need for more than six hours of sleep. I'm sat on the edge of a make-shift bunk, which also served as a bench. The lights of this cell were far too bright for my liking. The cell seemed quiet enough, though I could hear a persistent hum from the force field, the lights and nearly anything with electricity flowing through it. I lifted my hand to feel the scar Star Fleet medical hadn't been able to remove; it had just been too long since my cheek had been sliced open from the piece of dilithium crystal that flown into it while I was still mining at the forced labor camp, the Darleci had labeled as 'Medical Quarantine Centers'.

For the first time since I woke up, I moved. The cell has a small fresher unit that also served as the only source of fresh drinking water. I walked over to it. On the wall there was a small reflective surface, under it a basin to catch the water. I moved my hand under the faucet, activating the flow of water into the basin, collecting some into my weathered hands, I splashed it onto my face, letting it roll down my face to my neck and finally onto my chest. This was a simple comfort most took for granted, but I felt more than fortunate to experience it. I lifted my head up to look into the mirror, inspecting the scar for a bit. I found myself staring at my own face, my eyes tired and sunken into their sockets, from what I has seen over the last month. My eyes were bloodshot, the blacks layered with deep blue veins, my antennae drooping down across my brow, nearly lifeless. My skin was a pale blue, far more pale than it should've been; I had always prided myself on my hue, a darker blue that was reminiscent of violet. I could have easily be mistaken for a common Andorian now, not that I would ever find fault with anyone who made that mistake.

The cell across from mine was empty, not that I invited the company. I could smell that I was not alone on the cell block, though. There were at least three others in this area: a Human male, an Orion female and what I could only assume was a Romulan male. I couldn't hear them, however, as the cell seemed to be sound-proof. They were not close enough to this cell to be seen, but I knew they were there. As I turned to take my seat back on the bench, I could smell the Human's odor become far more pronounced, so I turned to see a man standing at the opening of cell.

The Human was a tall thin man in a Star Fleet uniform, his rank indicating he was an Ensign. The Ensign tapped on a panel that allowed the outside sounds to invade my cell. At first I just assumed this man was a guard, here to ask me if I needed anything. This sort of thing had happened a lot, these Humans felt the need to reassure themselves they were being good hosts, even when the guests were prisoners.

"Is this your first time visiting historic San Francisco, California?" The Human said with a smirk on his face.

I felt anger wash over my face,"And hopefully the last," I said. This man wasn't here to see to my needs, I could tell that already. It was clear I wasn't going to enjoy this conversation.

"I'd think you'd be the least bit grateful. After all, you're alive and not digging holes in the ground," the Human said.

"I am grateful, but gratitude can only last so long," I responded. I had been in and out of this cell for the past week, answering questions from all sorts of people, most of them uniformed Star fleet officers, most likely intelligence officers.

"You've been here for a while, but you're a special case aren't you?" The Human replied glibly.

In fact I was a special case, the first of my species ever to set foot on Earth. The first of my kind to be granted asylum by the Federation. The first Darleci to be held by Star Fleet Intelligence for questioning.

"I suppose I am," I coldly replied. I wanted to test this Human, to see what he knew about me.

"SuD Ma'Qos of Darlec Prime, son of the late High Leader, leader of the resistance movement to overthrow the new regime, a top enemy of the Klingon Empire, I'd say you're a special case," The Human retorted.

"You seem to know a lot about me, and I know nothing about you, Ensign," I answered. This Human knew far too much to be an Ensign, and he didn't act much like a Star Fleet officer either.

"You know your Star Fleet ranks, but don't let the uniform fool you, not everything is as it appears," The Human responded.

I took a moment to look over this Ensign, inspecting him in every way, "You are human, what's your name, human?"

The Human smiled slyly."Yes, I am human, and you can call me Ensign if you feel the need to label me, although I doubt we will ever see each other again,"

We stood silently for a moment, both looking each other over.

"What is your purpose here, Ensign? I've answered every question with candor, left nothing out of my statements. I have been more honest than I needed to be," I asked.

"No more questions SuD, because like you've said, you have been more than forthcoming about the entire affair. I'm just here to look at you for a bit," the Ensign replied.

"For what purpose?" I enquired. His words made me feel even more uncomfortable, I was usually a good judge of character. I could easily figure out whether a person was, at heart, good or bad. Somehow I found this man harder to read, which I could only assume was the way he liked it.

"You can only see so much in a picture, SuD, I need to know your face. I'm going to be looking over you for a while," the Ensign said.

"Why can't you just view me from a security view screen, and leave me be?" I asked in a frustrated tone. I already knew I didn't like this man, I didn't need further conversation to drive that point home.

"No time for that SuD, you're leaving today, in fact you're just about to depart this planet, never to return. Actually this whole sector will soon be off limits to you," the Ensign replied.

"But Andoria is in this sector," I asserted.

"Yes, yes it is," the Ensign answered.

"I have family on Andoria, a small child, his mother, my other former brides!" I shouted. If there was one thing I cared about more than myself, or my people, it was my family. The prospect of never seeing them again tore me apart inside.

"You should've thought about them before you stole Federation property, involved yourself with the Orion Syndicate, and tried to genetically engineer your people," the Ensign coldly replied.

"I did," I calmly stated. I felt no need to give this man the satisfaction of knowing his words were damaging me.

"Oh I heard the whole story, and it's a great story, but you had been given a gift, asylum in the Federation, a home for your family, a future for you to spend with your son, and that's over now. Was it worth it?" the Ensign asked.

I stood in the center of the cell contemplating the events of the last month, the time before that, all the events of my life that lead me to this cell, and that question. "I don't know," I said quietly.

"Well, think about it, you'll have plenty of time. I know your people spent plenty of time crossing the quadrant to get from Andoria to Darlec Prime. Your journey won't last that long, though. We've got warp now," the Ensign said with a smirk.

"My people were crossing the quadrant, while yours still rode wooden carts pulled by livestock," I sharply replied. These Human Beings were far too proud of themselves, I wanted to point out that while we had mastered space flight, they were still burning people at the stake and dying of plague brought on by their poor living conditions. Still If this man was the key that would open this cell's door, I wasn't about to chance it.

The Ensign smiled, "Perhaps, but you're the one inside my cell,"

We stared at each other again, in silence. It was as if he had the ability to read my mind, or at least my face. I found it unnerving to say the least.

"You'll be departing soon, you'll be taken to the Neutral Zone, most likely the Donatu Sector. We don't want you, the Empire doesn't think too highly of you, but that's not our problem anymore. Your asylum is revoked now," the Ensign said coldly.

"My family?" I asked. I could only hope that what I had attempted to do, would not affect the lives of my young boy and his mothers.

"They've done nothing wrong, we aren't savages SuD, they will remain safe on Andoria as long as they follow our laws," the Ensign answered.

"Sending me to the Neutral Zone, why not just kill me here and be done with it?" I asked.

"The Federation doesn't have a death penalty. There were those who were pushing for you to face a lifetime in a Federation penal colony, but the people I work for talked them out of it. They seem to think there's hope for you yet," the Ensign answered.

"Still, I'll be dead within the week if you send me that close to Qo'Nos," I said.

"I'd hate to be the one to burst your ego there, but I think the Empire has more pressing issues than the outcast son of the former leader of some outlying system on the edge of their space. There's a war on, SuD," the Ensign said with a smirk.

"Then why go through all the trouble of rescuing me from a prison camp, bringing me here, asking me questions for a week, and setting me free?" I asked calmly. I knew the answer to that question, I just wanted him to answer it for me. I wanted him to say the words.

"Don't worry about it. Just say, '_Thank you',_ and be grateful," the Ensign said with a smile.

I just glared at the Ensign, too worn down by the conversation to be angry, too upset to comply with his suggestion.

"Like I said, SuD, we'll most likely never meet again, but I'll be watching you," the Ensign said.

I found myself shaking my head in disbelief, not knowing whether I wanted to leap towards the human, laugh at him or have a complete mental breakdown. This past week had tested my good nature, something I had always prided myself on. I was trained to be a diplomat, though time and circumstance had taken me away from such work. Nothing that week had tested me as much as this conversation. The tall thin man peering at me from behind the force field seemed to know more about my future than I did, and it made me feel helpless and confused. I thought the worst of my troubles were over when the transporter lifted me away from my forced labor, and whisked me away from the Darlec system, towards Earth at maximum warp. It was clear now though that my troubles were not ending, that my situation might be getting worse, and that even though I wouldn't be under the whip of any Darleci labor guards, or locked inside a cell at Star Fleet Intelligence, I couldn't really call myself free. I served a new master now, a tall thin nameless Human in an Ensign's uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

The SS Mayflower was a civilian transport vessel the Federation often used for passenger transport in and out of the Sirius sector. I had heard the name before, often in passing. It's name paid homage to an old Earth vessel that had brought a group of religious fanatics to what they so cleverly called, 'The New World'. This Mayflower served a very different role on this voyage. The Federation rarely speaks about what it does with those it deems undesirable, those who they wish to banish from their so called 'Paradise'.

We were free to move about the cabin, though there was a security presence. The ship was divided into passenger compartments, each compartment capable of holding up to ten passengers. I was unsure if this was a light load, or if I had just been lucky, but I was the only person in my compartment. I spent the time reading a book about a human who had lived in a barren wasteland, but had been discovered by humans who considered themselves more civilized. They took this man to their civilization and attempted to teach him, their ways. He never quite adapted to their way of life, so he had been exiled from it. I could not help but feel a kinship to this man. His name was John.

The compartment door opened, and a Ferengi walked through it. He reeked of beetle snuff and long-term confinement. I had not had many interactions with the Ferengi, and I had been fine with that arrangement. He took a seat across from me, and pulled a PADD out from his coat, tapping on it for a while before taking a bit of time to study its secrets. I returned to my own PADD, hoping to find out what happened to the savage.

"Andorian," The Ferengi said assertively.

I ignored the man and continued with my story.

"Andorian!" The Ferengi shouted.

The smell of grub meat filled my nose and antennae, it was nearly overpowering. I wondered how long I could ignore the man, and was willing to give it one more attempt.

"Are you deaf or rude, Andorian?" The Ferengi asked.

I looked up from my story. I knew I was going to have to give this Ferengi a some of my time, I only hoped it would not be a large amount, "I'm not Andorian,"

"Could've fooled me," The Ferengi said with a smirk.

"Clearly I did," I retorted.

"What are you then?" The Ferengi asked.

"Darleci," I answered curtly.

"Well you look Andorian," The Ferengi stated.

I looked back down at the PADD hoping this was the extent of our conversation. I was nearly at the end of the story, and I wanted to see how it turned out.

"Darleci," The Ferengi said.

I looked up towards the man again, somewhat frustrated at this point, "Yes?"

"What did you do?" The Ferengi asked.

"It's not your concern," I answered.

"No, it's not. I was just curious, we've got a long journey ahead of us, and I like to know who I'm dealing with." He said with a smile that showed his sharp misshapen teeth.

"I do not plan on dealing with you, Ferengi," I said as clearly as possible.

The Ferengi smiled widely, "A challenge,"

"A fact, now leave me be, so I can finish this book," I said.

"What are you reading?" The Ferengi asked.

"Brave New World" I answered, turning my gaze back to the words on the PADD.

"He hangs himself," The Ferengi said glibly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The savage becomes so lovelorn and lonely he hangs himself, I ran that holostory a while back," The Ferengi said with a touch of glee.

I let out a sigh and set the PADD down, turning my eyes to the man.

"My name is Breck," The Ferengi said.

I contemplated whether I could kill this man without facing justice for the crime, it seemed highly unlikely. "Greetings, Breck,"

"Your name, Darleci?" Breck asked.

"I am called SuD Ma'Qos of Darlec Prime," I answered.

"That's a mouthful, I'll just call you SuD, if you don't mind." Breck said with a slight smirk.

"Very well," I said.

I could tell this conversation was just beginning and I contemplated just walking out the door and finding another compartment. Knowing my luck, this Ferengi would just see that as an invitation to follow me, and I did not feel like getting up. Perhaps I deserved this, perhaps this was punishment for my prior misdeeds.

"Where are you headed, SuD?" Breck asked.

"The Donatu system, most likely Donatu Five" I answered.

"Are you involved in some sort of prisoner exchange?" Breck asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked.

"The Klingons control that planet, at least I think they do. You can never really tell with Donatu Five, it switches back and forth so often," Breck answered.

I pondered his words for a moment, if the Klingons controlled the planet it would surely mean a quick death for me. Even if it were currently in federation hands, Breck was right, the system was so close to defined Imperial space that it would soon be in Klingon hands again. Why would I be sent there, for what purpose, and what could I do to change the situation? Then another question found its way into my head, "Why are you on this transport, it goes nowhere near Ferenginar?"

"I'm not going to Ferenginar, I'm headed to Drozana," Breck answered.

Drozana was a name I hadn't heard in a long while. I had been there a handful of times, usually for short visits. I had made it my goal never to stay at Drozana Station longer than I had to. The Station was situated on the edge of the Donatu sector, halfway between Ganalda Station on the Klingon side, and Deep Space K-7 on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. It made sense that Breck would be going there, Drozana Station was owned and operated by the Ferengi Alliance, "What business do you have on Drozana?"

"My uncle Belan runs Drozana, I am going there to assist him, and hopefully make a profit doing it," Breck said with a gleam in his eye.

I saw an opportunity there, that I could perhaps take advantage of. If this man's uncle indeed controlled Drozana, perhaps I could find a way to stay alive long enough to gather my wits and earn enough to find a better location. The Federation was ready to hand me directly over the Empire, I felt unwilling to go along with that plan. I knew if I was going to survive, I needed to get as far away from Qo'Nos as possible. I just had to find a way to gain access to the station without becoming this man's slave. It wouldn't be easy, as it is a Ferengi's nature to find a way to turn a profit in all dealings, and I had nothing to offer Breck but my service, "What do you plan on doing there?"

Breck stared at me for a moment, "Why?"

"I am just making conversation," I lied.

Breck looked me up and down, trying to figure out my intentions. I could tell he was already trying to plan out the deal we would eventually make, and figure out the angle. How could he profit, and what would I owe him? He was about to speak, but then stopped himself, once again clearly. Finally after what seemed like a couple of minutes he spoke, "I will be seeing over things during the gamma shift, while Belan sleeps,"

"I see," I said.

"The station runs on a twenty-six hour cycle, and Belan wants someone he can trust to run the place while he rests," Breck stated.

I knew I would eventually have to ask Breck if there would be work there for me. I only wondered if I should ask now or hold off a while and wait until we were closer to Drozana. I pondered this for a while, if I waited, he may say 'no' and leave me no time to make another plan. If I asked now I could very well end up owing Breck my services for a prolonged time, not exactly a great option either. Finally I decided that If I were going to pursue this further I needed to act now, and hope my negotiating skills were as keen as Brecks if not more so, "I wish to join you, and gain employment on Drozana,"

Breck gazed at me for a long while, undoubtedly the wheels were turning inside his head. This was going to be a long process, and not a simple negotiation, "Fine, SuD, lets discuss it,"

We spent the better half of the next three hours negotiating the terms of this sudden arrangement, my offer, his counter offer. Back and forth we spoke, and I could tell Breck enjoyed it far more than I did. I held my own in the negotiation, but he knew I had more to gain from the deal than he did, and tried to take advantage of my needs. When all was said and done, I had agreed to serve under Breck, doing practically whatever he wanted me to do. Officially I would be his assistant, but I knew that meant I would do everything he didn't want to do himself, while he kept most of the profit. Still I had gained several things I needed, and the length of the arrangement was not excessive, one year. I would have my own quarters, use of the replicators with an employee discount, and my life would go on for at least a year, I hoped.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

I awoke suddenly, as I opened my eyes I saw Breck standing over me, his hand on my arm still shaking it, "Wake up, SuD,"

I tried to clear my head a bit, moving his hand away with my own, as I nodded at him to let him know he had succeeded at waking me from what was a very peaceful sleep, "Yes, one moment Breck," I sat up, and gave Breck as much attention as I could while still groggy.

"I was able to contact Belan, and tell him about our arrangement," Breck said.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"He wants a cut," Breck said with a look of partial concern.

"He wants a cut?" I asked while shaking my head in disbelief of Ferengi greed.

"Not a large amount mind you, but he is giving you a lot," Breck replied.

It was true, Breck and his uncle didn't owe me anything at all, and they were giving me something precious in return, a chance to survive, "That's fine,"

"Good, because I already told him, you had agreed," Breck smirked.

I started to close my eyes again, hoping to sleep a while longer before we arrived, but Breck felt like talking, "Do you read a lot?"

"I try to read as often as time allows," I answered with frustration.

"Why not just run the holostory, it's a lot easier and you can affect the outcome if you don't like the way it's going?" Breck inquired.

"I do not wish to affect the outcome, Breck, I want to experience the narrative as it was intended," I answered curtly.

"Bah!" Breck exclaimed as he threw his hands up in disgust.

"I take it you do not read a lot?" I said with a smirk of my own.

"No, I don't. There's no profit in reading anything but the Rules of Acquisition," Breck said.

"I disagree, knowledge is a currency all its own," I said.

"That may be, but it won't buy you anything on Drozana Station," Breck chuckled.

The compartment fell silent again, and I took this cue as an opportunity to find sleep again.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Breck shook me awake again, I had the feeling this was going to become a habit. I gave up on my sleep and decided to see what he wanted, "Yes, Breck?"

"I was thinking," Breck said. I already knew he was thinking about how I could earn him profit in some way otherwise I'd still be asleep.

"About what, Breck?" I said.

"You read a lot," Breck said.

"I believe we had this conversation earlier," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, but I found the profit in it," Breck said with pride.

"There is profit in my reading habits?" I asked with a smirk.

"There could be. I know we didn't agree to this, but perhaps you could adapt some of your favorite books into holostories," Breck said.

"I believe most of what I have read is already readily available in Holographic form, Breck," I said. I knew he had some way of making a profit from material that had been in the public domain for centuries, I just wanted to hear him say what it was.

"Sure, in its original form, but you're going to change things just enough, so that they become new works," Breck said with a smile.

"Breck, I am not a writer, and I do not wish to be known as the greatest plagiarist of the Beta Quadrant," I said.

"No, I'll be the author, you just adapt the stories. I'll give you a cut of the action," Breck said.

"Do I really have a choice, Breck?" I asked.

Breck spent a moment thinking it over, "No, I guess you don't," He said with a gleeful smile.

It seemed like I was quickly losing all illusions of choice in my existence. I could only course correct my path, not change its direction in any meaningful way. I knew that Drozana was a fate only slightly better than any the Empire might have for me if I had let myself end up on Donatu Five. I wasn't sure why I even bothered, I felt deep down that if the Klingons wanted me dead, they would find a way to make it happen, regardless of my location. Still I felt I didn't want to make it too easy for them, and that would mean things would have to become a bit more difficult for me. If My future belonged to the Ensign, it was now clear my present belonged to Breck, and to be honest, I was fine with that. I just wanted to sleep for a while.

"Now approaching the Drozana system," A loud voice over the communication system stated.

I guess sleep was a luxury I couldn't afford.


	3. Chapter 3

As Breck and I walked from our compartment towards the docking port of the SS Mayflower, I contemplated what the next year was going to bring me. I knew he was going to work me ragged, in an attempt to get as much out of me as possible. I didn't mind hard work, it was inherent in every Darlec to not only have a purpose in life, but put their entire effort into that purpose. If my purpose was to serve this Ferengi, I was going to give it my utmost.

"When we get to Belan, let me do the talking," Breck said.

"Very well," I responded. I was to be Breck's servant, and in Ferengi culture that meant that I was to be submissive to his wishes, to carry them out without question. I also understood that Breck wanted the respect of his uncle. It wasn't something that Breck had overtly said to me, but I could feel that Belan did not fully respect Breck, from he had told me about their relationship. Having me as a servant was a way for Breck to show Belan he had made something of himself. The less Belan knew about how or why I was now in Breck's employ, the better for Breck. I had no problem helping Breck since he was helping me.

We stood together in queue to exit the Mayflower. In my hands, my bag and three bags that belonged to Breck. Breck carried only one of his own bags, I could only assume it's contents must be of value, most likely his Gold-Pressed Latinum. To a Ferengi few things were as important as their Latinum. Their life was spent getting as much of it as possible, by any means necessary.

"Do you hear that?" Breck asked.

"I do," I replied cautiously, looking past the line of people and towards the docking port. It was the sound of atmosphere venting into open space. It wasn't the Mayflower's air, but that of the station. I had heard the sound before, on past visits to Drozana. The station was not only very old, but it was in a state of disrepair. The docking ports, which were supposed to be air-tight when not in use, had a habit of venting oxygen into space.

"We've got a seal, wait no we don't…OK I think we're fine, wait no!" A member of the Mayflower staff said as he looked at a panel near the docking port, "Yes, a seal!" This went on for what seemed like minutes. Just when he was about to open the door to allow our exit, the seal would fail again, then become viable for just a moment. "If this continues, we'll have to move you all to the transporter room, this just isn't safe," A collective groan washed across the group of people waiting to disembark. The nearest transporter room was a long walk back towards the aft of the Mayflower. "No, we have a seal, let's hurry while it lasts!" the man shouted. He hurriedly pushed several buttons on the panel and the airlock shot up into the support bulkhead it was surrounded by. "Go!" He yelled.

Everyone scurried through the docking port and into the station proper, people were practically shoving each other to get past the structure to make their way past this clearly dangerous situation. An audible sound of venting atmosphere and a breeze were what greeted Breck and I was we finally made our way from the Mayflower, "Starfleet engineering," Breck said glibly. While it was true that the federation had built the station sometime in the mid twenty-third century, it had been under Ferengi control for quite some time.

Drozana's docking area was bustling with activity, it was a crowded area, filled with various Starfleet and Imperial personal along with numerous Ferengi workers and unaligned aliens from across the quadrant. The room was a large rust covered box, the lights were tinged yellow from decades of neglect, which only made the rust color more pronounced. "What are you looking at? Let's go," Breck barked.

"Yes," I said while nodding at Breck. I followed his lead from the docking ring, past the docking area and through a passage that lead to the bar area. I didn't feel the need to express to Breck that I felt this station was a death trap, and that repairs should begin promptly before everyone on the station was blown out into space. I did feel that way, but I didn't want to volunteer for the work that would be involved. Even though I had been here before, I never really gave the amount of disrepair a second thought, but now that this was to be my home, I felt a sense of impending doom.

"Remember, keep your mouth shut, and let me do the talking," Breck reminded me. I gave him a silent nod. Finally we made our way into the bar hall, another rust box crowded with an assortment of people from across the Alpha and Beta quadrants. It seemed a much more busy place than I could recall, from earlier visits. Business seemed to be going well for Belan and his team, of which I was now a part. Breck lead me to a small bar near entrance to the room, behind it stood Belan. Belan was a short shout Ferengi, clearly of advanced age. "Uncle!" Breck shouted.

"Breck, what did you do this time?" Belan asked.

"Nothing, I swear I'm innocent, I was framed!" Breck exclaimed.

"You seem to be framed a lot for an innocent man, Breck," Belan said with a look of distrust on his face.

"Hoo-mons…" Breck shrugged.

I smirked at this exchange, and Belan noticed.

"This is your Andorian?" Belan asked.

"He's Darleci," Breck explained.

"I don't care what he is, is he _yours_?" Belan asked.

"Yes, he's the one I told you about," Breck said.

"What did you do, _Blue-mon_?" Belan said with a prideful smirk.

"I was also _framed_," I quipped.

"See that you don't get _framed_ here," Belan retorted.

"Yes Sir," I replied.

"Breck, go find your quarters, then return here, we need to talk," Belan said.

"Yes uncle," Breck said as he started to walk away.

"Ah! Are you forgetting something, Breck?" Belan held out his hand, motioning with his fingers for something.

Breck pulled a slip of Latinum out of a pocket on his jacket, and placed it in Belan's hand and started to walk away again. Belan grunted and pointed towards me, Breck looked at me with distain and pulled another slip out of his pocket, giving it begrudgingly to Belan. On his third attempt Breck lead us away from Belan's tiny bar.

"You're already more trouble than you're worth, SuD," Breck said.

"I will make it up to you, Breck," I reassured him.

"Oh, I know," Breck said with a look of devious intent on his face.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Breck's quarters were somewhat spacious, if not a bit dirty. There was a large bed near the back of the room, several small tables and a couch. Near the bed a door that I assumed lead to the room's fresher unit. Near the front door, a replicator that seemed to have a make-shift slot for Latinum slip to be deposited. A layer of dust covered every surface in the room, even with the lights dimmed as they were I could see that. The room had a stale smell, I could tell it had been a while since anyone had used it, let alone cleaned it, "I have to go see what Belan wants, when I get back I expect this room to be spotless," Breck demanded.

"I'll see to it," I said.

"See that you do," Breck stated as he made his way back out the door.

As the door closed behind him I said mockingly, "See that you do,"

"I heard that," Breck said from down the passageway.

"I know," I responded. The Ferengi's hearing was nearly as good as my own, no doubt. This could either be a blessing or a curse depending on the situation I thought to myself.

After a bit of searching in various areas of the room and it's fresher, I was able to find enough make-shift supplies to attempt my task of cleaning the room. I spent the better part of an hour cleaning the tables and countertops, which not only suffered from a dust problem, but also had a layer of grime to contend with. Next I moved to the fresher unit, cleaning the sonic shower, the toilet, and the small sink. After all of that, I moved on to finding a way to improve the smell of the room. I was able to adjust the environmental controls to allow for a bit more airflow into the room, eventually the odor was passable. I took the clothing out of Breck's luggage and placed them in the dresser drawers, hanging his jackets and pants in the small closet space afford him. I was pleased with the work I had accomplished, I hoped Breck would feel likewise. A thought then occurred to me, that wiped the smile off my face, I would have to no doubt repeat this process in my own quarters. I wondered if I would ever get to sleep, while I didn't require mush sleep, I always preferred that it was uninterrupted, and I had the feeling it would be a year before that would ever happen again.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

I was seated on Breck's couch, the PADD in my hands held the contents of another book from Earth's literary past. It had been several hours since Breck left, and a couple since I had finished my first task for him. I was hungry but lacked the funds to use the replicator. I had enjoyed a few handfuls of water from the sink, a trick I had learned from my Starfleet cell, days before.

The door to Breck's quarters finally opened, Breck walked through it. He took a bit of time inspecting my work, before turning towards me, "This will do for now,"

"I am glad you find it adequate," I said.

"I'm sure you want to get to your own room," Breck asserted.

"If you have nothing else for me, that would be agreeable," I responded.

Breck reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out two slips of Latinum, "Dinner and Breakfast," He motioned for me to take them, and I stood up and took the slips from his hand.

"I thank you," I said.

"Your quarters are a few decks below mine, I hope that won't stop you from being prompt when I call for you," Breck said.

"No, I will make an effort to answer your call as promptly as possible," I assured him.

Breck nodded his understanding to me, and handed me a small PADD with the information I would need to find my new home. I could see in his eyes that his talk with Belan had not gone as well as he had hoped, and that he still lacked the respect he so desperately needed from his uncle, "Well, get out of here, I don't need you right now!" Breck shouted.

Taking my cue I picked up my bag and left the room without another word.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

The door to my quarters opened, as I peered into the room, I looked down at the PADD to make sure I was where I needed to be. After verifying my intended location, I walked in. This room was a fraction of the size of Breck's quarters, no couch or countertops, just a small bed, a replicator unit, a single table, a chair, and a door to the fresher. _Less to clean_, I thought to myself.

I took a single slip and placed it into the replicator payment slot, "Make your selection, now," a male Ferengi voice from the unit stated.

"Let me see," I said while weighing the options in my mind.

"Five, four, three two…" The machine counted down.

"Bread!" I shouted.

The replicator produced a full loaf of bread, I couldn't really tell the type, but I was just pleased I had something to eat. I took the loaf from the machine and tore into it, ripping chunks off and eating them like a savage. It was clear I would have to know what I wanted before I dropped the slip into its slot.

After I finished nearly the entire loaf of bread, I turned my attention to the bed. If there was cleaning to be done here, it would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The docking area had been converted to a ceremony hall. Banners from the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Ferengi Alliance and the Darlec Union decorated the pristine walls of the large room. Hundreds of chairs stood empty, facing the dais where the various members of the summit would soon sit. I picked Drozana Station as the location of this historic summit, because the place meant so much to me. It was here that I redeemed myself after sinking so low, and feeling as if all hope were lost.

It had been years since I'd lived here and served under my best friend Breck. He was always a fair employer, and I had never forgotten what he had done for me. Breck had done very well for himself in the years since we first came to Drozana together, he was now the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance, taking over when Rom retired from the post. A reward for what he had done with Drozana Station after Belan's accident.

I had not done too badly for myself as well. After I left Drozana Station I had doubled my efforts to liberate Darlec Prime from Imperial control. After reaching a diplomatic resolution with Klingon Chancellor J'mpok, the Darlec Union was formed, the first real democracy in the history of my people. It wasn't long before we had opened diplomatic channels with the Federation.

This summit would form a lasting people between the Federation and the Empire, and I was fortunate to be a part of the process. A process that had taken a lot of time and effort, but in the end, was fair to all parties involved.

I saw J'mpok and Aennik Okeg, the first Saurian to hold the office of Federation, walking with each other towards my position on the dais. The two had smiles on their faces, and it was clear that not only had the two reached a compromise on their long standing factional disputes, but had really formed a friendship. I felt pride being the person who had brought them together, and of course I was also proud that I had help draft the agreement they would sign to end all conflict between their people. As they both reached my location they took their seats on either side of me, "Chancellor, Mister President, greetings," I said.

"Nonsense! Call me J'mpok, my friend!" J'mpok demanded.

"Very well, J'mpok," I replied with a smile.

"SuD do you know where Nagus Breck is, the ceremony is set to begin soon?" Okeg asked.

"I am sure he will be along shortly, Aennik. He is as excited to be hosting this summit as I am to moderate it, he would not miss this," I replied. In fact Breck had put a lot of effort into completely retro-fitting Drozana for the summit. It was a completely different place than I had remembered it, clean and safe, it had become the crown jewel of the Ferengi Alliance, and an example for all modern space stations.

"Ah! There he is now!" J'mpok shouted.

Breck walked towards us, carrying the staff of the Grand Nagus, dressed in the finest Ferengi fashions, a sense of pride painted across his face. His many attendants following behind him, no doubt seeing to any last minute needs Breck had before the ceremony began. He made his way up on the dais, and shook the hands of the President and then, the Chancellor. I reached my hand out towards him, "Breck, my best friend, it is great to see you here," I said.

"SuD!" Breck shouted.

"Breck!" I responded, my hand still outreached toward him.

"SuD! Answer me!" Breck demanded.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"SuD, I need you right now!" Breck asserted loudly.

"I am here my friend," I chuckled.

"SuD! My toilet is clogged, get up here and fix it!" Breck screamed.

J'mpok and Okeg looked at each other in confusion, a look I shared with them.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Wake up and fix my toilet!" Breck's voice shouted over the comm system.

"Yes!" I shouted as my eyes opened. I rolled off the bed, still fully clothed from when I had collapsed on it a few hours earlier. I had been so tired I hadn't even bothered to unpack, let alone undress. I hadn't even uncovered the bed, just fell upon it in a heap.

"I'm waiting!" Breck exclaimed over the comm.

"Yes Breck, I am on my way now," I said as I shuffled towards the door, half awake.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

After unclogging Breck's toilet, I found my way to the bar hall. I wasn't sure exactly what time it was, and I didn't really care much, I was going to treat it as if it were morning. I walked up to the main bar and ordered a coffee from the bartender, giving him the slip of Latinum, Breck had given me for my breakfast replicator rations.

As I found myself a quiet place to sit, I looked around the room. The bar was surrounded by several large tables, one of them seemed to be the _Starflee_' table, as it was occupied of various young Starfleet officers, all enjoying their drinks, talking to each other and seeming to have a good time. Another table, across the room seemed to be designated as the _KDF_ table, with a number of Klingon warriors drinking bottles of Bloodwine, and being rather loud and boisterous. The third large table seemed to be a place for those who served the Empire, but were not Klingon. It had an assortment of Gorn, Nausicaan and Lethian men sitting at it, as an Orion female danced for them seductively.

The room echoed with the sounds of the people, glasses clinking on metal tables, laughter, and Ferengi 'mood music' which seemed to be on an endless loop. It was an overwhelming cacophony, and I knew it would take a while to adjust to it. On my prior visits, I had often taken medication to dull my senses, it was something most Darleci diplomats had access to, but I was no longer in possession of any, and I knew I would not have access to it any longer. I figured it the Ferengi could handle the sound, I would also soon adapt to it as well.

Breck found his way to my location as I was finishing the cup of coffee that would most likely serve as my only meal of the day, "I wanted to thank you for handling that," He said.

I nodded to Breck, "It's fine,"

Breck pulled a small pouch out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me, "For your trouble,"

I opened the bag to see it held about a dozen slips of Latinum. I looked up towards Breck, "I thank you,"

"I'm not completely unreasonable, you know?" Breck replied.

"You're quite generous," I stated with a smile.

Breck looked around with a look of concern, "Are you trying to ruin me? Never say those words again!"

"I am sorry," I assured him.

"It's simple! If you're broke, you're hungry, if you're hungry you're weak and desperate. If you're weak your work will suffer. If you're desperate, you might try and break our contract, making me look like a fool!" Breck explained.

"I understand," I said through a chuckle.

"Good! Just as long as you get it, I'm not generous, it's just good business to keep you fed," Breck said.

I slipped the pouch into the pocket of my vest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Klingon making his way towards us. I felt a sense of panic, If this man knew who I was, it might spell doom for me.

"Andorian!" The Klingon shouted. I felt waves of relief wash over me, I would live a while longer. Perhaps looking like my cousin Andorians would mean I could work among the Klingons unnoticed.

"He's Darleci," Breck stated. My relief was gone, replaced again with feelings of dread.

The Klingon eyed me up and down for a moment, then moved his hand towards his D'k tahg, "SuD Ma'Qos?" The Klingon asked Breck.

"Yeah, why?" Breck asked.

I knew I was about to die, perhaps it was for the best, since it would mean I would not have to wonder when it would happen. Also it meant that I wouldn't have to unclog Breck's toilet again, or be woken in the middle of my sleep for any other menial tasks, Breck came up with.

"J'mpok will be pleased when I deliver your head to the Great Hall!" The Klingon said as grasped the handle of his blade.

"Now wait just a minute, this guy works for me! If you're going to kill him, you're going to have to pay me for his contract," Breck asserted taking a step back from me.

The Klingon bellowed with laughter and removed his hand from his D'k tahg. Breck nervously laughed along with him, eying me and then the Klingon again.

"Seriously though, SuD owes me a substantial amount, so if you want him, I'll have to be paid," Breck said, while taking yet another step back.

Finally the Klingon's laughter subsided and he stood up on a chair near me, "Attention warriors!"

Everyone turned to give the Klingon their attention.

The Klingon pointed down towards me, as I looked up at him, "This here is SuD Ma'Qos of Darlec Prime, the traitor SuD Ma'Qos! The Monster of Marplec, SuD Ma'Qos! An enemy of the Empire, and he is _not_ to be harmed!"

I couldn't help but feel puzzled by the contradiction in his orders to the other KDF warriors.

"This is SuD Ma'Qos of Darlec Prime, slave to a Ferengi petaQ! Let the _High Leader_ live with his shame on this station, if he leaves it, kill him!" The Klingon ordered.

The Klingon walked away laughing, as I slumped into my chair. I looked around to see most of the people in the room still with their eyes locked on me. Breck took a seat next to me, "That was awkward,"

"Yes, yes it was," I said quietly.

"High Leader?" Breck asked with a look of potential profit in his eyes.

"No, he was just mocking my family," I said.

"Too bad," Breck said.

"I want to thank you for saving my life, Breck," I stated plainly.

"Nonsense, SuD, I would've let him have you if the price was right. I was just protecting my investment, nothing more," Breck asserted.

"Either way, thank you," I said.

"Don't mention it, really, between that and calling me generous, you're going to destroy my reputation, I don't need it," Breck said.

"Very well," I assured him.

"Go get me a snail juice, extra shells!" Breck barked.

I got right up and walked over to the bar, after I paid for the drink out of my own meager profits, I brought it back to Breck. I watched in disgust as he slowly enjoyed the drink. I could smell it as if I were drinking it myself, and I nearly got ill from it. I decided to abandon the area and see about cleaning my quarters, and trying to read something. I knew Breck would soon have me start work adapting the stories I read into viable holo-stories, so that he could sell them across the quadrants. I knew that I would see something from all that work, and I hoped it would be more than a few day's meal rations.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

I inserted a single slip of Latinum into the replicator, "Make your selection, now,"

"Coffee hot and sweet. Andorian tubers fried. Two slices of toast white with butter. A whole lime!" I shouted as quickly as I could.

The Replicator produced the food I had requested, and I looked at it with a slight sense of pride, that I had discovered a way to defect the Ferengi greed machine. Now if I could only figure out how to remove the Latinum slot mechanism without destroying the whole thing.


End file.
